eigafandomcom-20200229-history
Japanese films released in 1959
Japanese Movie Database lists 537 films released in Japan during 1959.1959年 公開作品一覧　537作品 at the Japanese Movie Database. 493 feature films were released this year. Of those released by the five major studios, 167 were in color; 355 were gendai-geki, set in the modern era, and 138 were jidai-geki, set in historical times.Svensson, Arne. Japan (Screen Series), 1971. New York: A.S. Barnes. p. 119. ISBN 0-498-07654-7. Film critic Tadao Satō names as a significant Japanese release of the year, the first two parts of Masaki Kobayashi's The Human Condition, which would total nine hours upon its completion in 1961, Nobuo Nakagawa's The Ghost of Yotsuya, Kon Ichikawa's Fires on the Plain, Satsuo Yamamoto's The Song of the Cart, and Kihachi Okamoto's Desperado Outpost.Satō, Tadao. Gregory Barrett (translator) (1982). Currents in Japanese Cinema; Essays by Tadao Sato. Tokyo: Kodansha International. p. 258. ISBN 0-87011-815-3. January * 1959-01-01 (空かける花嫁) Shōchiku (Yoshiaki Banshō) * 1959-01-03 (風花) Shōchiku (Keisuke Kinoshita) * 1959-01-03 (大東亜戦争と国際裁判) Shintōhō (Kiyoshi Komori) * 1959-01-03 (人肌牡丹) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1959-01-03 (あなたと私の合言葉　さよなら、今日は) Daiei (Kon Ichikawa) * 1959-01-03 (丹下左膳　怒濤篇) Toei (Sadatsugu Matsuda) * 1959-01-03 (殿さま弥次喜多　捕物道中) Toei (Tadashi Sawashima) * 1959-01-03 (社長太平記) Tōhō (Shūe Matsubayashi - 松林宗恵) * 1959-01-03 (傷痕の掟) Nikkatsu (Tadashi Morisono) * 1959-01-03 (嵐を呼ぶ友情) Nikkatsu (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1959-01-05 (坊ちゃんに惚れた七人娘) Eiga (Toshirō Ōmi) * 1959-01-09 (春を待つ人々) Shōchiku (Noboru Nakamura) * 1959-01-09 (殺人犯　七つの顔) Shintōhō (Akira Miwa) * 1959-01-09 (濡れた瞳) Daiei (Hiromu Edagawa) * 1959-01-09 (秘めたる一夜) Daiei (Haruo Harada) * 1959-01-09 (いろは若衆　ふり袖ざくら) Toei (Yasushi Sasaki) * 1959-01-09 (旗本退屈男　謎の南蛮太鼓) Toei (Yasushi Sasaki) * 1959-01-09 (サザエさんの結婚) Tōhō (Nobuo Aoyagi) * 1959-01-09 (すずかけの散歩道) Tōhō (Hiromichi Horikawa) * 1959-01-09 (単車で飛ばそう) Nikkatsu (Motomu Ida) * 1959-01-09 (不道徳教育講座) Nikkatsu (Katsumi Nishikawa) * 1959-01-14 (大学の合唱) Shōchiku (Toshimasa Hozumi) * 1959-01-14 (遊太郎巷談) Daiei (Katsuhiko Tasaka) * 1959-01-14 (細雪) Daiei (Kōji Shima) * 1959-01-15 (カックン超特急) Shintōhō (Nobuo Aoyagi)Toshirō Ōmi) * 1959-01-15 (金語楼の三等兵) Shintōhō (Morihei Magatani) * 1959-01-15 (忠臣蔵　桜花の巻 菊花の巻) Toei (Sadatsugu Matsuda) * 1959-01-15 (グラマ島の誘惑) Eiga (Yūzō Kawashima) * 1959-01-15 (暗黒街の顔役) Tōhō (Kihachi Okamoto) * 1959-01-15 (らぶれたあ) Nikkatsu (Seijun Suzuki) * 1959-01-15 (若い川の流れ) Nikkatsu (Tomotaka Tasaka) * 1959-01-15 (人間の条件　第一部純愛篇、第二部激怒篇) Club / 歌舞伎座映画 (Masaki Kobayashi) * 1959-01-22 (朝やけ雲の決闘) Shōchiku (Ryō Hagiwara) * 1959-01-22 (青蛇風呂) Daiei (Mitsuo Hirotsu) * 1959-01-22 (天竜の鴉 - Tenryū no karasu) Daiei (Kimiyoshi Yasuda) * 1959-01-22 (幕末美少年録　会津の決死隊) Toei (Masamitsu Igayama) * 1959-01-22 (こだまは呼んでいる) Tōhō (Inoshirō Honda) * 1959-01-22 (月は地球を廻ってる) Nikkatsu (Masahisa Sunohara) * 1959-01-22 (悪魔と拳銃) / NTV (高見貞衛) * 1959-01-22 (第三の死角) Nikkatsu (Koreyoshi Kurahara) * 1959-01-22 (昭和３４年度大相撲初場所　前半戦) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1959-01-27 (洞窟の秘密) 新東テレビ映画 (Takayuki Aoto) * 1959-01-27 (鍔鳴り三剣豪) Shintōhō (Tetsuo Yamada) * 1959-01-27 (裸女と殺人迷路) Shintōhō (Yoshiki Onoda) * 1959-01-27 (鬼女系図 - Kijo keizu) Daiei (Minoru Watanabe) * 1959-01-27 (デン助のワンタン親父とシューマイ娘) Eiga (Noriyuki Itaya) * 1959-01-27 (花のれん) 宝塚映画 (Shirō Toyoda) * 1959-01-28 (夜の配役) 歌舞伎座 (Kōzō Saeki) * 1959-01-28 (愛の濃淡) Shōchiku (Tsuruo Iwama) * 1959-01-28 (かげろう笠) Daiei (Kenji Misumi) * 1959-01-28 (旋風家族) Toei (Eiichi Koishi) * 1959-01-28 (無法街の野郎ども) Toei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1959-01-28 (雑踏に光る眼) Nikkatsu (Isamu Kosugi) * 1959-01-28 (女を忘れろ) Nikkatsu (Toshio Masuda) * 1959-01-28 (昭和３４年度大相撲初場所　後半戦) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) February * 1959-02-03 (黒船　ＴＨＥ　ＢＡＲＢＡＲＩＡＮ　ＡＮＤ　ＴＨＥ　ＧＥＩＳＨＡ) Century Fox (John Huston) * 1959-02-03 (女間諜暁の挑戦) Shintōhō (Michiyoshi Doi) * 1959-02-03 (江戸っ子桜) Daiei (Masateru Nishiyama) * 1959-02-03 (都会の牙) Daiei (Mitsuo Murayama) * 1959-02-03 (女の決闘) / NTV (Osamu Nishizawa) * 1959-02-03 (大笑い江戸っ子祭) 宝塚映画 (Torajirō Saitō) * 1959-02-04 (吹雪と共に消えゆきぬ) 歌舞伎座 (Keigo Kimura) * 1959-02-04 (伴淳のおじちゃん) Shōchiku (Ryōsuke Nagashio) * 1959-02-04 (鞍馬天狗) Toei (Masahiro Makino) * 1959-02-04 (母と娘の瞳) Toei (Tsuneo Kobayashi) * 1959-02-04 (実いまだ青し) Nikkatsu (Yōichi Ushihara) * 1959-02-04 (青い国道) Nikkatsu (Kiyoshi Horiike) * 1959-02-10 (ひょうたんすずめ) Pro (Ryūichi Yokoyama) * 1959-02-10 (伝七捕物帳　女肌地獄 - Den shichi torimonochō: Nyo hada jigoku) Shōchiku (Kin'ya Sakai) * 1959-02-10 (決闘街) Shōchiku (Manao Horiuchi) * 1959-02-10 (最高殊勲夫人) Daiei (Yasuzō Masumura) * 1959-02-10 (初夜なき結婚) Daiei (Shigeo Tanaka) * 1959-02-10 (若旦那大いに頑張る) Tōhō (Tsumoru Nakamura) * 1959-02-10 (女ごころ) Tōhō (Seiji Maruyama) * 1959-02-11 (剣姫千人城) Shintōhō (Gorō Katano) * 1959-02-11 (続・殺人犯七つの顔　解決篇) Shintōhō (Akira Miwa) * 1959-02-11 The Song of the Cart (荷車の歌 - Kasha no uta) 全国農村映画協会 (Satsuo Yamamoto) * 1959-02-11 (あばれ大名) Toei (Kōkichi Uchide) * 1959-02-11 (黒い指の男) Toei (Masukazu Iizuka) * 1959-02-11 (祈るひと) Nikkatsu (Eisuke Takizawa) * 1959-02-11 (東京ロマンスウエイ) Nikkatsu (Ren Yoshimura) * 1959-02-17 (手錠をかけろ) Tōhō (Shigeaki Hidaka) * 1959-02-17 (愛は空の果てへ) Nikkatsu (Hiroshi Noguchi) * 1959-02-17 (網走番外地) Nikkatsu (Akinori Matsuo) * 1959-02-17 (黒部侠谷　第二部　地底の凱歌) 日本映画新社 (Zensuke Nishio) * 1959-02-18 (幸福な家族 - Kōfuku na kazoku) Shōchiku (Kenkichi Hara) * 1959-02-18 (夫婦合唱) Shōchiku (Tsuneo Tabata) * 1959-02-18 (たそがれの東京タワー) Daiei (Tsuyoshi Abe) * 1959-02-18 (唄しぐれ千両旅) Toei (Hideaki Ōnishi) * 1959-02-18 (警視庁物語　顔のない女) Toei (Shinji Murayama) * 1959-02-18 The Lucky Dragon, No. 5 (第五福竜丸 - Daigo Fukuryū-maru) / 新世紀映画 (Kaneto Shindō) * 1959-02-24 (美男城) Toei (Yasushi Sasaki) * 1959-02-24 (獣の通る道) Toei (Hideo Sekikawa) * 1959-02-24 (デン助のやりくり親父) Eiga (Noriyuki Itaya) * 1959-02-24 (愛妻記) Eiga (Seiji Hisamatsu) * 1959-02-24 (燈台) Tōhō (Hideo Suzuki) * 1959-02-24 (仮面の女) Nikkatsu (Yutaka Abe) * 1959-02-24 (非常手配) Nikkatsu (Motomu Ida) * 1959-02-25 (いたづら) Shōchiku (Noboru Nakamura) * 1959-02-25 (がんばり娘) Shōchiku (Tetsurō Ōno) * 1959-02-25 (戦場のなでしこ) Shintōhō (Teruo Ishii) * 1959-02-25 (からくり雛人形) Daiei (Senshō Nishizawa) * 1959-02-25 (蛇姫様 - Hebi Hime-sama) Daiei (Kunio Watanabe) March * 1959-03-03 (海ッ子山ッ子) 桜映画 (Sotoji Kimura) * 1959-03-03 The One-eyed Wolf (右門捕物帖　片目の狼 - Umon Torimonochō: Katame no okami) Toei (Tadashi Sawashima) * 1959-03-03 (大学のお姐ちゃん) Tōhō (Toshio Sugie) * 1959-03-03 (名づけてサクラ) Nikkatsu (Buichi Saitō) * 1959-03-03 (海から来た男) 宝塚映画 (Yoshiteru Yamazaki) * 1959-03-03 (特ダネ三十時間　第三の女) Toei (Shinji Murayama) * 1959-03-04 (橋) Shōchiku (Yoshiaki Banshō) * 1959-03-04 (朝を呼ぶ口笛) Shōchiku (Chisato Ikoma) * 1959-03-04 (母のおもかげ) Daiei (Hiroshi Shimizu) * 1959-03-07 The Woman Vampire (女吸血鬼 - Onna kyūketsuki) Shintōhō (Nobuo Nakagawa) * 1959-03-10 (たつまき奉行) Toei (Masahiro Makino) * 1959-03-10 (特ダネ三十時間　深夜の挑戦) Toei (Shinji Murayama) * 1959-03-10 (結婚の夜) Tōhō (Masanori Kakehi) * 1959-03-10 (おヤエのママさん女中) Nikkatsu (Masahisa Sunohara) * 1959-03-10 (今日に生きる) Nikkatsu (Toshio Masuda) * 1959-03-11 (未婚) 歌舞伎座 (Shunkai Mizuho) * 1959-03-11 (江戸遊民伝) Shōchiku (Ryō Hagiwara) * 1959-03-11 (息子) Daiei (Haruo Harada) * 1959-03-11 (薔薇の木にバラの花咲く - Bara no ki ni bara no hana saku) Daiei (Hiromu Edagawa) * 1959-03-13 (明日の太陽) Shōchiku (Nagisa Ōshima) * 1959-03-14 (決闘不動坂の大仇討) Shintōhō (Tetsuo Yamada) * 1959-03-15 (続・社長太平記) Tōhō (Nobuo Aoyagi) * 1959-03-17 (高丸菊丸　疾風篇) 歌舞伎座 (Santarō Marune) * 1959-03-17 (かた破り道中記) / 関西喜劇人協会 (Seiichi Fukuda) * 1959-03-17 (若き日の信長) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1959-03-17 (情炎) Daiei (Teinosuke Kinugasa) * 1959-03-17 (新吾十番勝負) Toei (Sadatsugu Matsuda) * 1959-03-17 (東京べらんめえ娘) Toei (Kiyoshi Saeki) * 1959-03-18 (群集の中の太陽) Nikkatsu (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1959-03-20 (ワンマン今昔物語) Eiga (Toshirō Ōmi) * 1959-03-21 (晴れて今宵は) Shōchiku (Hajime Ozaki) * 1959-03-21 (鉄腕投手　稲尾物語) Tōhō (Inoshirō Honda) * 1959-03-24 (風のうちそと) Shōchiku (Tsuruo Iwama) * 1959-03-25 (あばれ街道) Toei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1959-03-25 (少年探偵団　敵は原子潜航挺) Toei (Eijirō Wakabayashi) * 1959-03-25 (ＪＡ７５０号機行方不明) Nikkatsu (Tokujirō Yamazaki) * 1959-03-25 (逃亡者) Nikkatsu (Takumi Furukawa) * 1959-03-25 (昭和３４年大相撲春場所新鋭、古豪の激斗) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1959-03-27 (続スーパー・ジャイアンツ　悪魔の化身) Eiga (Nagayoshi Akasaka) * 1959-03-29 (新婚列車) Shōchiku (Toshimasa Hozumi) * 1959-03-29 (キクとイサム) Imai) * [1959-03-29 (僕らの母さん) Eiga (Noriyuki Itaya) * 1959-03-29 (コタンの口笛) Tōhō (Mikio Naruse) April * 1959-04-01 Woman and Pirate (女と海賊 - Onna to kaizoku) Daiei (Daisuke Itō) * 1959-04-01 (魔笛若衆 - Mateki wakashū) Daiei (Mitsuo Hirotsu) * 1959-04-01 (お役者文七捕物暦　蜘蛛の巣屋敷) Toei (Tadashi Sawashima) * 1959-04-01 (月光仮面　怪獣コング) Toei (相野田悟) * 1959-04-01 (おヤエの家つき女中) Nikkatsu (Masahisa Sunohara) * 1959-04-01 (傷つける野獣) Nikkatsu (Hiroshi Noguchi) * 1959-04-03 (貞操の嵐) Shintōhō (Michiyoshi Doi) * 1959-04-05 (修羅桜) Shōchiku (Tatsuo Ōsone) * 1959-04-05 (まり子自叙伝　花咲く星座) Tōhō (Shūe Matsubayashi - 松林宗恵) * 1959-04-08 (花嫁雲にのる) Shōchiku (Yoshio Hishida) * 1959-04-08 (講道館に陽は上る) Daiei (Katsuhiko Tasaka) * 1959-04-08 (女の教室) Daiei (Kunio Watanabe) * 1959-04-08 (孔雀城の花嫁) Toei (Shōji Matsumura) * 1959-04-08 (名犬物語　断崖の少年) Toei (Masamitsu Igayama) * 1959-04-08 (俺は挑戦する) Nikkatsu (Akinori Matsuo) * 1959-04-08 (狂った脱獄) Nikkatsu (Isamu Kosugi) * 1959-04-10 (南部騒動　姐妃のお百) Shintōhō (Masaki Mōri) * 1959-04-11 (花と昆虫) Nichiei (諸岡青人) * 1959-04-12 (おしゃべり奥様) Tōhō (Nobuo Aoyagi) * 1959-04-12 (私は貝になりたい) Tōhō (Shinobu Hashimoto) * 1959-04-14 (からたち日記) 歌舞伎座 (Heinosuke Gosho) * 1959-04-14 (広い天) Shōchiku (Masao Nozaki) * 1959-04-15 (ゆうれい小判) Toei (Ryūta Akimoto) * 1959-04-15 (紅だすき喧嘩状) Toei (Shuichi Kōno) * 1959-04-15 (だから言ったじゃないの) Nikkatsu (Kiyoshi Horiike) * 1959-04-15 (才女気質) Nikkatsu (Kō Nakahira) * 1959-04-15 (皇太子殿下世紀の御成婚) Eiga * 1959-04-17 (無警察) Shintōhō (Kiyoshi Komori) * 1959-04-17 (恐怖の罠) 日米映画 (Hiromasa Nomura) * 1959-04-19 (二等兵物語　万事要領の巻) Shōchiku (Seiichi Fukuda) * 1959-04-19 (弥次喜多民謡道中記　奥州街道の巻 - Yajikita minyō dōchū: Ōshūkaidō no maki) Shōchiku (Kunio Motoi) * 1959-04-19 (孫悟空 - Son Gokū) Tōhō (Kajirō Yamamoto) * 1959-04-21 (お嬢吉三 - Ojō-Kichisa) Daiei (Tokuzō Tanaka) * 1959-04-21 (夜の闘魚) Daiei (Shigeo Tanaka) * 1959-04-22 (おしどり道中) Toei (Yasushi Sasaki) * 1959-04-22 (母子草) Toei (Sō Yamamura) * 1959-04-22 (脅迫の影) Nikkatsu (Mitsuo Wakazugi) * 1959-04-22 (二連銃の鉄) Nikkatsu (Yutaka Abe) * 1959-04-24 (隠密変化) Shintōhō (Gorō Katano) * 1959-04-24 (続スーパー・ジャイアンツ　　毒蛾王国) Eiga (Nagayoshi Akasaka) * 1959-04-28 (ある落日) Shōchiku (Hideo Ōba) * 1959-04-28 The Bird of Springs Past (惜春鳥 - Sekishun-chō) Shōchiku (Keisuke Kinoshita) * 1959-04-28 (台風息子　花形三銃士) Toei (Atsuhito Wada) * 1959-04-28 (或る剣豪の生涯) Tōhō (Hiroshi Inagaki) * 1959-04-28 (狐と狸) Tōhō (Yasuki Chiba) * 1959-04-28 (拳銃０号) Nikkatsu (Tokujirō Yamazaki) * 1959-04-28 (男が爆発する) Nikkatsu (Toshio Masuda) * 1959-04-28 (大菩薩峠　完結篇) Toei (Tomu Uchida) * 1959-04-29 (影法師捕物帖) Shintōhō (Nobuo Nakagawa) * 1959-04-29 (猛吹雪の死闘) Shintōhō (Teruo Ishii) * 1959-04-29 (二十六人の逃亡者) Taguchi) May * [1959-05-01 (山田長政　王者の剣) Daiei (Bin Kato) * 1959-05-01 (一刀斎は背番号６) Daiei (Kengo Kimura) * 1959-05-05 (バラ少女) Shōchiku (Hironori Ikeda) * 1959-05-05 (風流使者　天下無双の剣) Toei (Sadatsugu Matsuda) * 1959-05-05 (白い通り魔) Toei (Eiichi Koishi) * 1959-05-05 (絞首台の下) Nikkatsu (Katsumi Nishikawa) * 1959-05-05 (陽のあたる家) 平凡映画 (Taihei Kobayashi) * 1959-05-08 (紅あざみ - Beni azami) Daiei (Kimiyoshi Yasuda) * 1959-05-12 Good Morning (お早よう - Ohayō) Shōchiku (Yasujirō Ozu) * 1959-05-12 (月見草) Shōchiku (Kimio Iwaki) * 1959-05-12 (奥様三羽烏) Tōhō (Nobuo Aoyagi) * 1959-05-12 (社員無頼　怒号篇) Tōhō (Hideo Suzuki) * 1959-05-12 (東京の孤独) Nikkatsu (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1959-05-12 (夜霧に消えたチャコ) Nikkatsu (Kenjirō Morinaga) * 1959-05-12 (やりくりアパート) 宝塚映画 (Jūkichi Takemae) * 1959-05-12 (昭和３４年大相撲夏場所　前半戦) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1959-05-13 (私の選んだ人 - Watashi no eranda hito) Daiei (Hiromu Edagawa) * 1959-05-13 (氾濫) Daiei (Yasuzō Masumura) * 1959-05-13 (唄ごよみ出世双六) Toei (Daisuke Yamazaki) * 1959-05-13 (国際スリラー映画　漂流死体) Toei (Hideo Sekikawa) * 1959-05-15 (東支那海の女傑) Shintōhō (Yoshiki Onoda) * 1959-05-19 (妻の勲章) Shōchiku (Seiichirō Uchikawa) * 1959-05-19 (ふたり若獅子) Toei (Kinnosuke Fukada) * 1959-05-19 (遊星王子) Toei (Eijirō Wakabayashi) * 1959-05-19 (男性飼育法) Eiga (Shirō Toyoda) * 1959-05-19 (おヤエの身替り女中) Nikkatsu (Masahisa Sunohara) * 1959-05-19 (暗黒の旅券) Nikkatsu (Seijun Suzuki) * 1959-05-19 (愛情不動) 宝塚映画 (Kōzō Saeki) * 1959-05-20 (千羽鶴秘帖) Daiei (Kenji Misumi) * 1959-05-20 (昭和３４年大相撲夏場所　後半戦) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1959-05-23 (坊ちゃんとワンマン親爺) Eiga (Toshirō Ōmi) * 1959-05-25 (独眼竜政宗) Toei (Shuichi Kōno) * 1959-05-25 (遊星王子　恐怖の宇宙船) Toei (Eijirō Wakabayashi) * 1959-05-26 (危険なラブレター) Shōchiku (Kunio Motoi) * 1959-05-26 (ハイ・ティーン) Shōchiku (Kazuo Inoue) * 1959-05-26 (街が眠る時) Nikkatsu (Hiroshi Noguchi) * 1959-05-26 (迫り来る危機) Nikkatsu (Motomu Ida) * 1959-05-26 (やりくりアパート　びっくり大放送) 宝塚映画 (Jūkichi Takemae) * 1959-05-26 (青春の丘の上) 宝塚映画 (Jūkichi Takemae) * 1959-05-27 (いつか来た道) Daiei (Kōji Shima) * 1959-05-27 (代診日記) Daiei (Mitsuo Murayama) * 1959-05-30 (双竜あばれ雲　前篇 金竜の巻) Shintōhō (Kyōtarō Namiki) * 1959-05-31 (俺は淋しいんだ) Nikkatsu (Isamu Kosugi) * 1959-05-31 (山と谷と雲) Nikkatsu (Yōichi Ushihara) June * 1959-06-01 (伴淳の三等校長) Shōchiku (Ryōsuke Nagashio) * 1959-06-01 (続々　禁男の砂　赤いパンツ) Shōchiku (Tsuruo Iwama) * 1959-06-01 (海のＧメン　暁の急襲隊) Toei (相野田悟) * 1959-06-01 (地獄の底までつき合うぜ) Toei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1959-06-02 (新しい製鉄所) 岩波映画 * 1959-06-02 (次郎長富士) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1959-06-02 (貸間あり) Eiga (Yūzō Kawashima) * 1959-06-02 (社員無頼　反撃篇) Tōhō (Hideo Suzuki) * 1959-06-06 (暴力娘) Eiga (Morihei Magatani) * 1959-06-09 (どんと行こうぜ) Shōchiku (Yoshitarō Nomura) * 1959-06-09 (風の中の瞳) Shōchiku (Yoshirō Kawazu) * 1959-06-09 (紅顏の密使) Toei (Tai Katō) * 1959-06-09 (警視庁物語　一〇八号車) Toei (Eijirō Wakabayashi; Shinji Murayama) * 1959-06-09 (野獣死すべし) Tōhō (Eizō Sugawa) * 1959-06-09 (海は狂っている - Umi wa kurutteiru) Nikkatsu (Takumi Furukawa) * 1959-06-09 (拳銃街一丁目) Nikkatsu (Motomu Ida) * 1959-06-13 (電話はつなぐ) 岩波映画 (Masao Yabe) * 1959-06-13 (千代田城炎上) Daiei (Kimiyoshi Yasuda) * 1959-06-13 (秋吉台) 読売映画 * 1959-06-13 (双竜あばれ雲　後篇 銀竜の巻) Shintōhō (Kyōtarō Namiki) * 1959-06-14 (紀の国屋文左衛門) Shōchiku (Kunio Watanabe) * 1959-06-14 (三人姉妹) Shōchiku (Chisato Ikoma) * 1959-06-16 (姫君一刀流) Toei (Chōji Tsumida) * 1959-06-16 (素晴らしき娘たち) Toei (Miyoji Ieki) * 1959-06-16 (サラリーマン出世太閤記　課長一番槍) Tōhō (Masanori Kakehi) * 1959-06-16 (おヤエのあんま天国) Nikkatsu (Masahisa Sunohara) * 1959-06-16 (若い豹のむれ) Nikkatsu (Akinori Matsuo) * 1959-06-19 (闘争の広場) Shintōhō (Akira Miwa) * 1959-06-19 (日本ロマンス旅行) Shintōhō（定山渓班); Toshirō Ōmi; (札幌班); Teruo Ishii; （会津若松班）; Masaki Mōri; （下田班); Kiyoshi Komori; （修善寺班）; Yoshiki Onoda; （京都班）; Tetsuo Yamada; （大阪班）; Nobuo Nakagawa; （宮島班）; Gorō Kadono; (長崎班）; Michiyoshi Tsuchiya; （高知班）; Morihei Magatani) * 1959-06-21 (太陽に背く者) Shōchiku (Tatsuo Sakai) * 1959-06-23 (鍵) Daiei (Kon Ichikawa) * 1959-06-23 (桂離宮) 電通映画 * 1959-06-23 (伊達騒動　風雲六十二万石) Toei (Kiyoshi Saeki) * 1959-06-23 (空は晴れたり) Toei (Masukazu Iizuka) * 1959-06-23 (愛の鐘) Eiga (Seiji Hisamatsu) * 1959-06-23 (かわいい女) Nikkatsu (Buichi Saitō) * 1959-06-23 (その壁を砕け) Nikkatsu (Kō Nakahira) * 1959-06-24 (待っていた花嫁) Shōchiku (Kunio Motoi) * 1959-06-28 (城ケ島の雨) シナリオ文芸協会 (Katsuhito Inomata) * 1959-06-28 (旗本退屈男　謎の大文字) Toei (Yasushi Sasaki) * 1959-06-28 (大学の２８人衆) Tōhō (Nobuo Aoyagi) * 1959-06-30 (海の地図 - Umi no chizu) Shōchiku (Manao Horiuchi) * 1959-06-30 (疑惑の夜) Toei (Tsuneo Kobayashi) * 1959-06-30 (バチスカーフの記録　深海三千米の神秘) Nichiei (Shigeo Hayashida; Takeo Yamaguchi) * 1959-06-30 (若い傾斜) Nikkatsu (Katsumi Nishikawa) * 1959-06-30 (非情な銃弾) Nikkatsu (Hiroshi Noguchi) * 1959-06-30 (花嫁の峰　チョゴリザ) 日本映画新社 (Chōnosuke Ise) July * 1959-07-01 (新しい建設) 岩波映画 * 1959-07-01 Ghost Story: Depth of Kagami (怪談鏡ケ淵 - Kaidan Kagami-ga-fuchi) Shintōhō (Masaki Mōri) * 1959-07-01 The Ghost of Yotsuya (東海道四谷怪談 - Tōkaidō Yotsuya kaidan) Shintōhō (Nobuo Nakagawa) * 1959-07-01 (四谷怪談) Daiei (Kenji Misumi) * 1959-07-04 Girl Diver of Spook Mansion (海女の化物屋敷 - Ama no bakemono yashiki) Shintōhō (Morihei Magatani) * 1959-07-05 (潜水艦イ－５７降伏せず) Tōhō (Shūe Matsubayashi - 松林宗恵) * 1959-07-05 (事件記者) Nikkatsu (Tokujirō Yamazaki) * 1959-07-05 (爆薬に火をつけろ) Nikkatsu (Koreyoshi Kurahara) * 1959-07-07 (水戸黄門漫遊記　御用御用物語) Shōchiku (Seiichi Fukuda) * 1959-07-07 (背中を掻いて頂載な) Shōchiku (Hajime Ozaki) * 1959-07-07 (お染久松　そよ風日傘) Toei (Tadashi Sawashima) * 1959-07-07 (父と娘) Toei (Eiichi Koishi) * 1959-07-08 (有峰ダム) 岩波映画 (坊野貞雄) * 1959-07-08 (電話は夕方に鳴る) Daiei (Kōzaburō Yoshimura) * 1959-07-12 (中国歌舞団訪日記録　獅子と蝶と紅い絹) 山王プロ * 1959-07-12 (ジャン有馬の襲撃) Daiei (Daisuke Itō) * 1959-07-12 (水戸黄門　天下の副将軍) Toei (Sadatsugu Matsuda) * 1959-07-12 (おヤエの女中と幽霊) Nikkatsu (Isamu Kosugi) * 1959-07-12 (世界を賭ける恋) Nikkatsu (Eisuke Takizawa) * 1959-07-14 (大暴れ八百八町) Shōchiku (Kunio Watanabe) * 1959-07-14 (素晴らしき十九才) Shōchiku (Yoshiaki Banshō) * 1959-07-14 Ghost from the Pond or Ghost Story: One Eyed Jizo (怪談一つ目地蔵 - Kaidan hitotsu-me Jizō) Toei (Kinnosuke Fukada) * 1959-07-14 (銀座のお姐ちゃん) Tōhō (Toshio Sugie) * 1959-07-14 (森の石松幽霊道中) 宝塚映画 (Kōzō Saeki) * 1959-07-17 (殺人魔の接吻) 日米映画 (Kazuhiko Saimura) * 1959-07-19 (日本の家) ＫＯＪＯプロ * 1959-07-19 (花の大障碍) Daiei (Kōji Shima) * 1959-07-21 (乙女の祈り) Shōchiku (Shin Saburi) * 1959-07-21 (海の罠) Nikkatsu (Motomu Ida) * 1959-07-22 (はやて紋三郎) Toei (Masahiko Iwaza) * 1959-07-22 (埠頭の縄張り) Toei (Kiyoshi Saeki) * 1959-07-22 (昭和３４年大相撲熱戦名古屋場所) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1959-07-24 (まぼろし鷹) Shintōhō (Tetsuo Yamada) * 1959-07-25 (愛を誓いし君なれば　前篇青い真珠　後篇愛のこだま) Shōchiku (Tsuneo Tabata) * 1959-07-26 (まぐろ) 映画日本社 * 1959-07-26 (暴風圏) Daiei (Kunio Watanabe) * 1959-07-26 (江戸っ子判官とふり袖小僧) Toei (Tadashi Sawashima) * 1959-07-28 Moonlight Mask: The Challenging Ghost (月光仮面　幽霊党の逆襲 - Gekkō kamen: Yūrei tō no gyakushū) Toei (Shōichi Shimazu) * 1959-07-28 (女子大学生　私は勝負する) Tōhō (Noriyuki Itaya) * 1959-07-28 (青春を賭けろ) Tōhō (Shigeaki Hidaka) * 1959-07-28 (ゆがんだ月) Nikkatsu (Akinori Matsuo) * 1959-07-28 (汚れた顔) Nikkatsu (Kenjirō Morinaga) August * 1959-08-01 (醤油) 岩波映画 (Toshie Tokieda) * 1959-08-01 (狂った欲望) Satoru Kobayashi) * [1959-08-01 (濡れ髪三度笠) Daiei (Tokuzō Tanaka) * 1959-08-02 (伝七捕物帳　幽霊飛脚) Shōchiku (Kin'ya Sakai) * 1959-08-02 The Black-Hooded Man Rides Again (快傑黒頭巾　爆発篇 - Kaiketsu Kurozukin: Bakuhatsu-hen) Toei (Shōji Matsumura) * 1959-08-02 (事件記者　真昼の恐怖) Nikkatsu (Tokujirō Yamazaki) * 1959-08-02 (南国土佐を後にして - Nangoku tosa o ato ni shite) Nikkatsu (Buichi Saitō) * 1959-08-02 (日本の飛躍ここに十五年) Pro (大宅壮一; Heinosuke Gosho (五所平之助) * 1959-08-04 (人形佐七捕物帖　鮮血の血房) Shintōhō (Yoshiki Onoda) * 1959-08-04 Moonlight Mask: The Last Death of the Devil (月光仮面　悪魔の最後 - Gekkō kamen: Akuma no saigo) Toei (Shōichi Shimazu) * 1959-08-04 (頑張れゴキゲン娘) Tōhō (Kengo Furusawa) * 1959-08-04 (檻の中の野郎たち) Tōhō (Tetsuhiro Kawasaki) * 1959-08-09 (ここに男なり) Shōchiku (Tsuruo Iwama) * 1959-08-09 (危険旅行) Shōchiku (Noboru Nakamura) * 1959-08-09 The River of Fury (血闘水滸伝　怒濤の対決 - Kettō suikoden: Dotō no taiketsu) Toei (Yasushi Sasaki) * 1959-08-09 (新・三等重役) Tōhō (Masanori Kakehi) * 1959-08-09 (戦国群盗伝) Tōhō (Toshio Sugie) * 1959-08-09 (おヤエの女中の大将) Nikkatsu (Isamu Kosugi) * 1959-08-09 (男なら夢をみろ) Nikkatsu (Yōichi Ushihara) * 1959-08-11 Eight Brave Brothers (里見八犬伝 - Satomi hakken-den) Toei (Kōkichi Uchide) * 1959-08-11 (大氷河を行く) Eiga - Distributor (Tomu Uchida) * 1959-08-12 (瀬戸内海) Ise; 西野直二郎) * [1959-08-12 (美貌に罪あり) Daiei (Yasuzō Masumura) * 1959-08-15 (復讐秘文字峠) Shintōhō (Tetsuo Yamada) * 1959-08-16 (ふるさとの風) Shōchiku (Kenkichi Hara) * 1959-08-19 (川向うの白い道) Daiei (Shigeo Tanaka) * 1959-08-19 (里見八犬伝　妖怪の乱舞 - Satomi hakken-den: Yōkai no ranbu) Toei (Kōkichi Uchide) * 1959-08-19 (０番街の狼) Nikkatsu (Hiroshi Noguchi) * 1959-08-19 (新吾十番勝負　第二部) Toei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1959-08-22 (続復讐秘文字峠) Shintōhō (Tetsuo Yamada) * 1959-08-23 (瓦斯) Yabe) * [1959-08-23 (姫夜叉行状記) Shōchiku (Ryōsuke Kurahashi) * 1959-08-23 (体当りすれすれ娘) Shōchiku (Toshimasa Hozumi) * 1959-08-23 (鳴門の花嫁) Daiei (Katsuhiko Tasaka) * 1959-08-23 (アイ・ラブ・ユウ) Tōhō (Kengo Furusawa) * 1959-08-23 (サザエさんの新婚家庭) Tōhō (Nobuo Aoyagi) * 1959-08-26 (榛名はやし　喧嘩鷹) Toei (Kōkichi Uchide) * 1959-08-26 (里見八犬伝　八剣士の凱歌 - Satomi hakken-den: Hachi kenshi no gaika) Toei (Kōkichi Uchide) * 1959-08-26 (東京警部) Nikkatsu (Hiroshi Noguchi) * 1959-08-26 (浮気の季節) Nikkatsu (Yutaka Abe) * 1959-08-29 (嵐に立つ王女) Shintōhō (Michiyoshi Doi) * 1959-08-29 (水辺の鳥) 新理研 * 1959-08-29 (お役者鮫) Daiei (Bin Kato) * 1959-08-30 (海流) Shōchiku (Manao Horiuchi) * 1959-08-30 (手さぐりの青春) Shōchiku (Yoshirō Kawazu) * 1959-08-30 (暴れん坊森の石松) 宝塚映画 (Kōzō Saeki) September * 1959-09-01 (青春蛮歌) Nikkatsu (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1959-09-01 (裕次郎の欧州駈けある記) Nikkatsu (Yūjirō Ishihara) * 1959-09-02 (富獄秘帖) Toei (Eiichi Kudō) * 1959-09-02 (静かなる兇弾) Toei (Hideo Sekikawa) * 1959-09-04 (静かなり暁の戦場) Shintōhō (Kiyoshi Komori) * 1959-09-06 (魚網) 三井芸術プロ (Toshio Yanagisawa) * 1959-09-06 (とどけ母の叫び) Shōchiku (Seiichi Fukuda) * 1959-09-06 (若い素顔) Shōchiku (Hideo Ōba) * 1959-09-06 (海軍兵学校物語　あゝ江田島) Daiei (Mitsuo Murayama) * 1959-09-06 (いろは若衆　花駕籠峠) Toei (Shuichi Kōno) * 1959-09-08 (ある日わたしは) Tōhō (Kihachi Okamoto) * 1959-09-08 (人形の歌) Nikkatsu (Buichi Saitō) * 1959-09-08 (素っ裸の年令) Nikkatsu (Seijun Suzuki) * 1959-09-08 (富獄秘帖　完結篇) Toei (Eiichi Kudō) * 1959-09-12 The Bloody Sword of the 99th Virgin (九十九本目の生娘 - Kyūjūkyū-honme no kimusume) Shintōhō (Morihei Magatani) * 1959-09-13 (花の番随院) Shōchiku (Tatsuo Ōsone) * 1959-09-13 (激闘) Shōchiku (Kimio Iwaki) * 1959-09-13 (町奉行日記　鉄火牡丹 - Machibugyō nikki: Tekka botan) Daiei (Kenji Misumi) * 1959-09-13 (浪花の恋の物語) Toei (Tomu Uchida) * 1959-09-13 (上役・下役・ご同役) Tōhō (Inoshirō Honda) * 1959-09-13 (海底から来た女) Nikkatsu (Koreyoshi Kurahara) * 1959-09-13 (風のある道) Nikkatsu (Katsumi Nishikawa) * 1959-09-15 (警視庁物語　遺留品なし) Toei (Shinji Murayama) * 1959-09-17 (実は熟したり) Daiei (Shigeo Tanaka) * 1959-09-17 (美しくなる為に) 日米映画 (橋田寿久年) * 1959-09-18 (十代の曲り角) Eiga (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1959-09-20 (伴淳・アチャコのおやじ教育) Shōchiku (Kin'ya Sakai) * 1959-09-20 (暁の地平線) Shōchiku (Kazuo Inoue) * 1959-09-20 (恋山彦) Toei (Masahiro Makino) * 1959-09-20 (暗夜行路) Eiga (Shirō Toyoda) * 1959-09-20 (サラリーマン十戒) Tōhō (Eiji Iwashiro) * 1959-09-20 (銀座旋風児) Nikkatsu (Hiroshi Noguchi) * 1959-09-20 (事件記者　仮面の脅迫) Nikkatsu (Tokujirō Yamazaki) * 1959-09-22 (大相撲秋場所　前半戦) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1959-09-23 (べらんめえ探偵娘) Toei (Kiyoshi Saeki) * 1959-09-26 (若君漫遊日本晴れ　善光寺黄金道中) Shintōhō (Gorō Katano) * 1959-09-27 Thus Another Day (今日もまたかくてありなん - Kyō mo mata kakute arinan) Shōchiku (Keisuke Kinoshita) * 1959-09-27 (かげろう絵図) Daiei (Teinosuke Kinugasa) * 1959-09-27 (化学の勝利) 東邦プロ * 1959-09-27 (清水の暴れん坊) Nikkatsu (Akinori Matsuo) * 1959-09-30 (大岡政談　千島の印篭) Toei (Yasushi Sasaki) * 1959-09-30 (高度７０００米　恐怖の四時間) Toei (Tsuneo Kobayashi) * 1959-09-30 (夜霧の空港) Nikkatsu (Kiyoshi Horiike) * 1959-09-30 (大相撲秋場所　後半戦) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) October * 1959-10-01 (婦系図　湯島に散る花) Shintōhō (Michiyoshi Doi) * 1959-10-01 (六人姉妹) 東映教育映画部 (Masaru Horiuchi) * 1959-10-04 (柳生旅日記　天地夢想剣) Shōchiku (Ryō Hagiwara) * 1959-10-04 (恋愛裁判) Shōchiku (Hajime Ozaki) * 1959-10-06 (殺されたスチュワーデス　白か黒か - Korosareta suchuwadesu: Shiro ka kuro ka) シナリオ文芸協会 (Katsuhito Inomata) * 1959-10-06 (若い恋人たち) Tōhō (Yasuki Chiba) * 1959-10-06 Desperado Outpost (独立愚連隊 - Dokuritsu gurentai) Tōhō (Kihachi Okamoto) * 1959-10-06 (私達の眼) 読売映画 (広木正幹) * 1959-10-06 (地獄の曲り角) Nikkatsu (Koreyoshi Kurahara) * 1959-10-07 (長七郎旅日記　魔の影法師) Toei (Hideaki Ōnishi) * 1959-10-07 (鹿島灘の女) Toei (Sō Yamamura) * 1959-10-08 (偽りの情事) Eiga (Yoshiki Onoda) * 1959-10-09 (新二等兵物語　吹けよ神風の巻) Shōchiku (Seiichi Fukuda) * 1959-10-11 (よさこい時雨) Shōchiku (Kin'ya Sakai) * 1959-10-11 (歌麿をめぐる五人の女) Daiei (Kengo Kimura) * 1959-10-11 (奈良・京都をたずねて) 電通 (古賀正式) * 1959-10-11 (天下の伊賀越　暁の血戦) Toei (Sadatsugu Matsuda) * 1959-10-11 (ギターを持った渡り鳥) Nikkatsu (Buichi Saitō) * 1959-10-13 (特ダネ三十時間　午前零時の顔) Toei (Eijirō Wakabayashi) * 1959-10-14 (事件記者　姿なき狙撃者) Nikkatsu (Tokujirō Yamazaki) * 1959-10-16 (明日への盛装) Shōchiku (Noboru Nakamura) * 1959-10-18 (伸びゆくスライド・ファスナー) 岩波映画 (Gen'ichirō Higuchi) * 1959-10-18 (人間の壁) Yamamoto) * [1959-10-18 (貴族の階段) Daiei (Kōzaburō Yoshimura) * 1959-10-18 (百万両五十三次) Toei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1959-10-18 (夜を探がせ) Tōhō (Shūe Matsubayashi - 松林宗恵) * 1959-10-18 (飛びっちょ勘太郎) 宝塚映画 (Seiji Hisamatsu) * 1959-10-20 (幸福の合唱) Shōchiku (Hironori Ikeda) * 1959-10-20 (特ダネ三十時間　拾った女豹) Toei (Eijirō Wakabayashi) * 1959-10-21 (泣かないで) Nikkatsu (Ren Yoshimura) * 1959-10-21 (硫黄島) Nikkatsu (Jukichi Uno) * 1959-10-23 (巌流島前夜) Shōchiku (Tatsuo Ōsone) * 1959-10-23 (わかれ) Shōchiku (Masao Nozaki) * 1959-10-25 (風雲児　織田信長) Toei (Shuichi Kōno) * 1959-10-25 (悪魔の接吻) Tōhō (Seiji Maruyama) * 1959-10-25 (日本誕生) Tōhō (Hiroshi Inagaki) * 1959-10-27 (七つの弾丸) Toei (Shinji Murayama) * 1959-10-28 (風来物語　仁侠篇) Daiei (Kunio Watanabe) * 1959-10-28 (おヤエのもぐり医者) Nikkatsu (Masahisa Sunohara) * 1959-10-28 (にあんちゃん) Nikkatsu (Shōhei Imamura) * 1959-10-30 (剣風次男侍) Shōchiku (Kihō Nomura) * 1959-10-30 (三羽烏三代記) Shōchiku (Yoshiaki Banshō) November * 1959-11-01 (アラスカ道中) Shintōhō * 1959-11-01 (血槍無双) Toei (Yasushi Sasaki) * 1959-11-01 (天と地を駈ける男) Nikkatsu (Toshio Masuda) * 1959-11-01 (燃える聖火) 日本映画新社 * 1959-11-01 (明治大帝と乃木将軍) Shintōhō (Kiyoshi Komori) * 1959-11-03 Fires on the Plain (野火 - Nobi) Daiei (Kon Ichikawa) * 1959-11-03 (拳銃を磨く男) Toei (Masamitsu Igayama) * 1959-11-03 (可愛い花) Nikkatsu (Motomu Ida) * 1959-11-07 (霧ある情事) Shōchiku (Minoru Shibuya) * 1959-11-08 (緋鯉大名) Toei (Kinnosuke Fukada) * 1959-11-10 (総会屋錦城　勝負師とその娘) Daiei (Kōji Shima) * 1959-11-10 (ふたりの休日) Toei (Eiichi Koishi) * 1959-11-11 (お夏捕物帳　月夜に消えた女) Shōchiku (Ryō Hagiwara) * 1959-11-11 (密会) Nikkatsu (Kō Nakahira) * 1959-11-15 (ひばり捕物帖　ふり袖小判) Toei (Kōkichi Uchide) * 1959-11-15 (恐るべき火遊び) Tōhō (Jun Fukuda) * 1959-11-15 (波止場の無法者) Nikkatsu (Buichi Saitō) * 1959-11-15 (大学の御令嬢) Eiga (Toshirō Ōmi) * 1959-11-17 A Town of Love and Hope or A Street of Love and Hope (愛と希望の街 - Ai to kibō no machi) Shōchiku (Nagisa Ōshima) * 1959-11-17 Floating Weeds (浮草 - Ukigusa) Daiei (Yasujirō Ozu) * 1959-11-17 (リスとアメリカ人　廃虚の銃声) Toei (Eijirō Wakabayashi) * 1959-11-18 (大学の暴れん坊) Nikkatsu (Takumi Furukawa) * 1959-11-20 (人間の条件　第三部望郷篇、第四部戦雲篇) 人間プロ (Masaki Kobayashi) * 1959-11-22 (薄桜記) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1959-11-22 (空港の魔女) Toei (Kiyoshi Saeki) * 1959-11-22 (花嫁さんは世界一) Eiga (Kaneto Shindō) * 1959-11-22 (お姐ちゃん罷り通る 3Dolls go to Hong-Kong) / 邵氏機構 (Toshio Sugie) * 1959-11-23 (雷電) Shintōhō (Nobuo Nakagawa) * 1959-11-24 (長七郎旅日記　はやぶさ天狗) Toei (Hideaki Ōnishi) * 1959-11-25 (われらの時代) Nikkatsu (Koreyoshi Kurahara) * 1959-11-25 (事件記者　影なき男) Nikkatsu (Tokujirō Yamazaki) * 1959-11-26 (３４年大相撲　福岡本場所) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1959-11-28 (続　雷電) Shintōhō (Nobuo Nakagawa) * 1959-11-29 (大願成就) Shōchiku (Chisato Ikoma) * 1959-11-29 (一心太助　男の中の男一匹) Toei (Tadashi Sawashima) * 1959-11-29 (拳銃を磨く男　あの女を探せ) Toei (Masamitsu Igayama) December * 1959-12-01 (海豹の王) Shintōhō (Akira Miwa) * 1959-12-01 (水戸黄門とあばれ姫) Shintōhō (Masaki Mōri) * 1959-12-01 (闇を横切れ - Yami o yokogire) Daiei (Yasuzō Masumura) * 1959-12-01 (おヤエの初恋先生) Nikkatsu (Masahisa Sunohara) * 1959-12-01 (無言の乱斗) Nikkatsu (Katsumi Nishikawa) * 1959-12-01 (夜霧の決闘) 宝塚映画 (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1959-12-06 (浮かれ三度笠) Daiei (Tokuzō Tanaka) * 1959-12-06 (べらんめえ芸者) Toei (Eiichi Koishi) * 1959-12-06 (銀座旋風児　黒幕は誰だ) Nikkatsu (Hiroshi Noguchi) * 1959-12-08 (槍一筋日本晴れ) Tōhō (Nobuo Aoyagi) * 1959-12-09 (真夜中の処女) Shōchiku (Toshimasa Hozumi) * 1959-12-09 (正々堂々) Shōchiku (Manao Horiuchi) * 1959-12-09 (血太郎ひとり雲) Toei (Masahiko Iwaza) * 1959-12-09 (事件記者　深夜の目撃者) Nikkatsu (Tokujirō Yamazaki) * 1959-12-13 (人形佐七捕物帖　裸姫と謎の熊男) Shintōhō (Tetsuo Yamada) * 1959-12-13 (旅情) Daiei (Shigeo Tanaka) * 1959-12-13 (江戸の悪太郎) Toei (Masahiro Makino) * 1959-12-15 (かくれた人気者) Shōchiku (Kin'ya Sakai) * 1959-12-15 (火の壁) Shōchiku (Tsuruo Iwama) * 1959-12-15 (顔役と爆弾娘) Tōhō (Masanori Kakehi) * 1959-12-15 (爆笑水戸黄門漫遊記) Tōhō (Torajirō Saitō) * 1959-12-16 (危険な女) Nikkatsu (Mitsuo Wakazugi) * 1959-12-16 (昼下りの暴力) Nikkatsu (Hiroshi Noguchi) * 1959-12-20 (月影兵庫　上段霞斬り - Tsukikage Hyōgo: Jōdan Kasumi Giri) Daiei (Kimiyoshi Yasuda) * 1959-12-20 (スピード狂時代　命を賭けて) Toei (Shōichi Shimazu) * 1959-12-22 (わが古城の町) Shōchiku (Tetsurō Ōno) * 1959-12-22 (聖女と拳銃) Shōchiku (Masao Nozaki) * 1959-12-25 (雪之丞変化) Toei (Masahiro Makino) * 1959-12-25 Magic Boy or The Adventures of Little Samurai (少年猿飛佐助 - Shōnen sarutobi Sasuke) Animation (Taiji Yabushita) * 1959-12-26 (宇宙大戦争) Tōhō (Inoshirō Honda) * 1959-12-26 (サザエさんの脱線奥様) 宝塚映画 (Nobuo Aoyagi) * 1959-12-27 (パイナップル部隊) Shōchiku (Seiichirō Uchikawa) * 1959-12-27 (晴れ姿勢揃い　剣侠五人男) Shōchiku (Kunio Watanabe) * 1959-12-27 (金語楼の海軍大将) Shintōhō (Morihei Magatani) * 1959-12-27 (関の弥太っぺ) Daiei (Bin Kato) * 1959-12-27 (初春狸御殿) Daiei (Kengo Kimura) * 1959-12-27 (青春を吹き鳴らせ) Nikkatsu (Toshio Masuda) * 1959-12-27 (男が命を賭ける時) Nikkatsu (Akinori Matsuo) * 1959-12-27 (東海道弥次喜多珍道中) Eiga (Toshirō Ōmi) See also * Category:Released in 1959 Sources * 1959年 公開作品一覧　537作品 at the Japanese Movie Database. Notes Category:Filmography Category:Released in 1959